The Date Mate
by Slytherin Witch
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! Eight is coming soon!
1. Sharon

1 This is my first Newsies fic. It's a Dating show. How fun! Anywayz, I'm writing about all my friends first but if you would like to be on the show then review and tell me your name and the top three guys you would like. Then you'll be written in. Oh, also my friend Sharon also is writing a Dating Game show called Yanchi's Dating Game. We're having a little contest to see who can get the most reviews, So review my story!  
  
2  
  
3 The Date Mate  
  
(A tall blonde walks out from stage left)(Crowd cheers)  
  
Host: Hello and Welcome to the Date Mate. I am your host Aimee. Today we have a guest who has come all the way from San Diego, California. Please put your hands together and welcome Sharon to the stage.  
  
(Sharon enters from stage right)(Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello Sharon. How are you today.  
  
Sharon: Quite fine thank you.  
  
Aimee: It says here that you are a date show host.  
  
Sharon: Yes I am. I host the Prom Date Match up.  
  
Aimee: And how is that going for you?  
  
Sharon: Well…. It's getting off to a slow start….  
  
Aimee: I see.  
  
(Aimee turns toward crowd)  
  
Aimee: Now to get on to the game. We have three suitable bachelors behind the curtain. Sharon will ask a series of questions and then at the end she will choose on that we will send her on a date with.  
  
(Turns back to Sharon)  
  
Aimee: Ready?  
  
Sharon: Of course.  
  
(Sharon picks up question cards)  
  
(Weird music plays in background)  
  
Sharon: Bachelor #1. Where would you take me out for a romantic night on the town?  
  
Bachelor #1: McDonalds. So then afterwards we can go play in the play place afterwards.  
  
Sharon: Er…okay. Bachelor #2?  
  
Bachelor #2: To dinner and a flicker.  
  
Sharon: Bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: To me modders.  
  
Sharon: Your mothers?  
  
Bachelor #3: Yes. She is a very nice lady.  
  
Sharon: Okay…. next question. Bachelor #1. If there was any word to describe you what would it be?  
  
Bachelor #1: Fun?  
  
Sharon: Okay same question #2.  
  
Bachelor #2: Handsome.  
  
Sharon: Nice…bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: Limp. (AN: Er…it works…)  
  
Sharon: …..Question #3. What kind of food would you be and why.  
  
Bachelor #1: A banana because monkeys eat them.  
  
(Sharon gives the curtain a funny look as to where bachelor #1 would be sitting)  
  
Bachelor #2: A pineapple because they are rough on the outside but sweet on the inside.  
  
(Sharon's face lights up)  
  
Bachelor #3: A green bean because there good but it's hard to think that at first.  
  
Sharon: Question #4. If someone was giving me a hard time at work what would you do?  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd talk to them and tell them to leave you alone.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd soak'em then take you away on the back of a white horse.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd talk to the person who was bothering you as to why he was then talk to the manager to get him fired.  
  
Sharon: Okay, last question. What song would you sing to show me how much you care for me.  
  
Bachelor #1 sings: You are so beautiful to me! (High screechy noise)  
  
Sharon: Okay that's enough! Next.  
  
Bachelor #2: You're just to good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much. At long last love has arrived and I thank god I'm alive. You're just to good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you.  
  
Sharon: (dumbfounded) Wow…..  
  
(Long silence)  
  
Aimee: Uh…Sharon.  
  
Sharon: (snaps out of trance) Oh yea. Bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: I love you. You love me. We're a happy family. With-  
  
Sharon: Enough Enough!!  
  
Aimee: Are you ready to make your choice?  
  
Sharon: Yes, I pick bachelor #2!  
  
Aimee: You sure?  
  
Sharon: Quite sure.  
  
Aimee: Okay…. Well then, lets meet the two that weren't picked. Bachelor #1….Kid Blink!  
  
(Kid Blink walks out from behind curtain)  
  
Kid: Nice to meet you Sharon. Too bad I wasn't chosen. Have a nice date though.  
  
Sharon: Thanks  
  
(Kid leaves stage)  
  
Aimee: And Bachelor #3…Crutchy!  
  
(Crutchy walks out from behind the curtain)  
  
Sharon: Oh Crutchy…. I should've known it was you.  
  
Crutchy: Yeah, well, have fun tonight!  
  
Aimee: Ready to meet your date?  
  
Sharon: Quite ready.  
  
Aimee: Bachelor #2…your date…  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Aimee: Mush!  
  
(Mush runs out and sweeps down to Sharon and kisses her cheek)  
  
Mush: Hey Sharon baby!  
  
Sharon: I won Mush??  
  
Aimee: You sure did.  
  
Sharon: Oh…  
  
Aimee: Tonight we are sending you two to the theatre to see the Broadway play Lion King (AN: Couldn't think of anything else….). Afterwards a limo will pick you up and take you anywhere you want to go. It is supplied with drinks and music and anything else that you can dream of.  
  
Sharon: Sounds like fun…  
  
Mush: (Puts arm around Sharon) Sure does.  
  
Aimee: Well that ends the first edition of Date Mate. Hope to see you next time. Have a goodnight.  
  
(Closing music.) 


	2. Mandi

1 Second part! Enjoy! Oh, and if you are going to apply to be on my show please tell me your job and where you are from. Thank You!!  
  
2  
  
3 The Date Mate  
  
(Aimee walks on from stage left) (Crows cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello and welcome back to The Date Mate. I am your host Aimee and do we have a show for you today. We have with us a young lady from Orlando, Florida. Please put your hands together and welcome Mandi to the stage!  
  
(Mandi walks on from stage right) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello Mandi. Are you having a nice visit in New York?  
  
Mandi: Yes, I love it here.  
  
Aimee: So, what do you do for a living?  
  
Mandi: I am a dance teacher at a high school in Florida and I also help choreograph dances for movies.  
  
Aimee: Must be exciting.  
  
Mandi: It 'tis  
  
Aimee: Well, enough with the small talk. Lets start the show. All you have to do is ask a series of questions to the three mysterious bachelors that are behind that curtain. Then after the last question you will pick one of them to be sent on a dream date with. Are you ready?  
  
Mandi: Sure am.  
  
(Mandi picks up question cards)  
  
Mandi: Question one: What is your favorite kind of dance and why?  
  
Bachelor #1: Slow dancing because then I get to hold you in my arms and never let go.  
  
Mandi: (Blushes a bit) Bachelor #2?  
  
Bachelor #2: Swing dancing because it's fun!  
  
Mandi: Okay, bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: Techno dancing! (AN: I know I'm weird)  
  
Mandi…Why?  
  
Bachelor #3:Er….'cause.  
  
Mandi: Okay…Question #2: What color best describes you and why?  
  
Bachelor #1: Red because I'm red hot.  
  
Bachelor #2: Baby blue because it works. (AN: You'll understand when you find out who this is)  
  
Bachelor #3: Grey…because it's a nice grayish color.  
  
Mandi: Alrighty. Question #3: Bachelor #1, why do you think I should pick you to go out with me tonight?  
  
Bachelor #1: Because I know how to show a lady a good time.  
  
Mandi: (blushes more furiously) Bachelor #2?  
  
Bachelor #2: I'm nice and sweet.  
  
Mandi: and bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: because….  
  
Mandi: Er…sure so next question. Bachelor #1 if you could take me to your favorite place in the world it would be?  
  
Bachelor #1: To the racetrack.  
  
Mandi: racetracks?  
  
Bachelor #1: Yup then to a nice restaurant or something.  
  
Mandi: Oh, bachelor #2.  
  
Bachelor #2: To my mothers.  
  
Mandi: Your mothers…I don't even want to ask why. Bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: home.  
  
Mandi: Question #5: Sing a song that best describes your feelings toward me.  
  
Bachelor #1: L is for the way you look at me.  
  
O is for the only one I see.  
  
V is very very extraordinary  
  
E is even more than anyone that you adore.  
  
Now love is all that I can give to you---Love is more than just a game for two---Two in love can make it. Take my heart but please don't break it. Love was made for you and me.  
  
Mandi: Whoa….uh…er…bach -…ba -…next?  
  
Bachelor #2: Pokemon! Gotta catch them all! You know it's my destiny. Pokemon!  
  
Mandi: Uh…next.  
  
Bachelor #3: L-  
  
Mandi: That's enough I'm ready to choose.  
  
Aimee: You sure?  
  
Mandi: dead sure.  
  
Aimee: Alright, who's the lucky one?  
  
Mandi: Bachelor #1.  
  
Aimee: Sure about that…  
  
Mandi: Yup.  
  
Aimee…okay…well lets meet the two who won't be going out tonight. Bachelor #2, Les!  
  
(Les walks out from behind the curtain)  
  
Les: I'm glad you didn't choose me lady. You're not quite my type.  
  
Mandi: Okay…  
  
(Les leaves the stage)  
  
Aimee: And bachelor #3…. Specs!  
  
(Specs walks out from behind the curtain laughing)  
  
Mandi: What's so funny??  
  
Specs: I know who you picked. HAHAHAHA.  
  
Bachelor #3: Hey you lousy @!#$%&*@#$!%#*#!@#  
  
Aimee: I don't think you're allowed to say that on a fic…  
  
Bachelor #3: Sorry Aimee.  
  
(Specs leaves the stage)  
  
Aimee: Now to see Mandi's date tonight…  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Aimee: Racetrack!  
  
(Racetracks walks out on stage)  
  
Racetrack: Hello Mandi.  
  
Mandi: H-Hel-Hello…  
  
(Racetrack sits next to Mandi and drapes his arm around her)  
  
Race: Looking mighty fine tonight.  
  
Mandi: Th-Thanks.  
  
Aimee: Tonight this couple will be sent on a two night stay cruise ship that will go around New York!  
  
Mandi: A cruise…but Sharon only got a play and limo ride.  
  
Aimee: I know…prizes get better with each person.  
  
Mandi: Oh!  
  
Race: A cruise…won't that be exciting.  
  
Aimee: (Turns toward crowd) Thank you for coming to the second episode of The Date Mate. Hope to see you next time. Good night. 


	3. Gabi

1 The next chappy to me story. Enjoy. Oh and Sharon…Spot's mine not yours!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~  
  
2  
  
3 The Date Mate  
  
(Aimee walks on from stage left) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Welcome back to the third edition of The Date Mate. I am your host Aimee and today we have a young lady from Chicago, Illinois. Please put your hands together and welcome Gabi to the stage.  
  
(Gabi walks in from stage right) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Mandi? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on your cruise?  
  
Gabi: I'm not Mandi.  
  
Aimee: What?!? But you look just like her.  
  
Gabi: I am Gabi. Mandi is my twin.  
  
Aimee: Oh! Was afraid there for a second. Thought Mandi got tired of Race already.  
  
Gabi: Nope last I heard from her they were having a wonderful time on their cruise.  
  
Aimee: Well enough about those two. So what is it that you do exactly Gabi.  
  
Gabi: I am a Disney animator.  
  
Aimee: Must be a nice job.  
  
Gabi: It is.  
  
Aimee: Well, lets start our game. Gabi, your job is easy. All you have to do is read a series of questions to our three charming bachelors that we have hiding behind that curtain. After the last one you get to choose one and we will send you on a date with him. Ready?  
  
Gabi: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
(Gabi picks up question cards)  
  
Gabi: Bachelor #1 if you were an animal what kind of animal would you be?  
  
Bachelor #1: A kitty because I'm soft and lovable.  
  
Gabi: But cats are mean.  
  
Bachelor #1: Oh….  
  
Gabi: okay…bachelor #2 same question.  
  
Bachelor #2: A horse because I'm strong yet beautiful.  
  
Gabi: Alrighty, bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: A mouse because I'm cute.  
  
Gabi: Mice aren't cute.  
  
Bachelor #3: You don't like mice?  
  
Gabi: Uh…next question. Bachelor #1, 2, and 3, If I were home sick what would you do to make me feel better?  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd send you a get well card and flowers.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd come and sit by your side all day getting anything that you would need to make you get better faster because a beauty like you doesn't deserve to be sick.  
  
Bachelor #3: I bring you chicken soup.  
  
Gabi: Soup? A Card? Yeah…sure. So next question. We go to the park one night and I forget a jacket, how would you help me get warm?  
  
Bachelor #1: I would offer you my jacket.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd drape my jacket over you and hold you tight so you'd be warm.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd find a quick coffee shop where I could buy you coffee to warm up.  
  
Gabi: Mmmm I love coffee.  
  
Bachelor #3: Yes! Bonus points!  
  
Gabi: Uh…okay. Question #3: My mother dies and I'm heartbroken. I stop talking to people and become really depressed. How would you get me to be happy again.  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd throw a party in which I'd invite the rest of your family and friends so you can see them and become happy again.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd first come over and hold you and let you cry. Then I would talk to you about it. Then I'd take you out to see everyone so you could get out of the house.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd buy you a big present.  
  
Gabi: Question #4: I choke on a peanut I was eating what is the first thing that you do?  
  
Bachelor #1: Scream for help.  
  
Bachelor #2: Perform the hemlock-maneuver.  
  
Bachelor #3: Pass out.  
  
Gabi: Pass out.  
  
Bachelor #3: Yes, it's scary when people choke.  
  
Gabi: Right… Okay last question. Sing a song that describes your feelings for me.  
  
Bachelor #1: In the name of love one night in the name of love! (AN: Part of Elephant love Melody from Moulin Rouge)  
  
Bachelor #2: You are so beautiful to me. You are so beautiful to me can't you see. Everything I hope for. Your everything I need. You are so beautiful to me.  
  
Bachelor #3: Oh I can beat that!  
  
Bachelor #2: You think so?  
  
Bachelor #3: I know so.  
  
Bachelor #2: Lets here it then.  
  
Bachelor#3: Can you feel the love tonight. The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony with all it's living things.  
  
Gabi: Well, you all seem so nice but I've made my decision.  
  
Aimee: Who will be the lucky one tonight.  
  
Gabi: Bachelor # t-  
  
Bachelor #3: See I told you I'd do better.  
  
Gabi: Actually I was about to say bachelor #2.  
  
Bachelor #3: What?!?  
  
Gabi: Sorry.  
  
Aimee: Are you sure about your decision?  
  
Gabi: Quite sure.  
  
Aimee: Okay lets meet the two who weren't picked. Bachelor #1…Boots!  
  
(Boots walks out from behind the curtain)  
  
Boots: I'm a little disappointed that I wasn't picked but oh well. Have fun on your date.  
  
Gabi: Thank you.  
  
(Boots leaves the stage)  
  
Aimee: And Bachelor #3…Snitch!  
  
(Snitch stomps out)  
  
Snitch: I could've made you happy and you picked him over me.  
  
Gabi: Sorry he just seemed more sweeter. You said you'd faint of I was choking and he said he'd help me out.  
  
(Snitch stomps off stage)  
  
Aimee: Ready to meet your date?  
  
Gabi: Yup.  
  
Aimee: Your date for the night…bachelor #2…  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Aimee: Jack!  
  
(Jack walks out and sits by Gabi)  
  
Gabi: Wow…I'm going to go out with Jack Kelly.  
  
Jack: I'm flattered you heard of me.  
  
Gabi: Your only one of the most hottest guys in New York.  
  
Jack: (Chuckles)  
  
Aimee: Well, for these two we have a three-day trip to none other than Santa Fe. Then a two-day stay in a hotel here in New York. Your choice on which one.  
  
Gabi: Wow…  
  
Jack: Yes! Santa Fe!  
  
Aimee: Well that concludes this episode of The Date Mate. Please tune in next time. Good day.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~  
  
Well that's then end of this one. Oh and as you are putting in your people you want for me to give you in the story can you try not to choose the ones that are already taken. If you don't like any others I'll find a way for it to work but it would be very appreciated if you could pick the ones not chosen yet. Thank You!! 


	4. Amber

1 The Next chappy! Enjoy! It's kinda funny…  
  
2  
  
3 The Date Mate  
  
(Aimee walks on from stage left) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello and welcome to the fourth episode of the Date Mate. I am once again your host Aimee. Today we have a lady who comes from Henderson Ville, Tennessee. Please put your hands together and welcome Amber to the stage.  
  
(Amber walks out from stage right) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello Amber. How are you today?  
  
Amber: Good.  
  
Aimee: That's good. So what is it that you do for a living.  
  
Amber: I am a veterinarian.  
  
Aimee: You like animals?  
  
Amber: Yes.  
  
Aimee: Do you own any.  
  
Amber: I have three dogs, five horses, 2 pigs, one cow, three chickens, two rats, and one cat.  
  
Aimee: Wow…  
  
Amber: Oh and I have a bird too.  
  
Aimee: Lets start the game. Rules are real easy. You ask a series of questions to our three hidden bachelors. After the last question you will then pick the one you like more. Ready?  
  
Amber: Yes.  
  
(Picks up question cards)  
  
Amber: Bachelor #1 someone stole my purse, what are you ganna do about it.  
  
Bachelor #1: Chase 'em down and fetch your purse and maybe smack him.  
  
Amber: Same question bachelor #2 and 3.  
  
Bachelor#2: Soak'em  
  
Bachelor #3: Soak'em  
  
Amber: Well thanks fellas. Question #2: You meet a genie in a bottle and he grants you one wish, what wish would you make.  
  
Bachelor #1: For your eternal happiness  
  
Bachelor #2: Your love.  
  
Bachelor #3: Lots of money so I can buy you lots of presents.  
  
Amber: Your all very sweet. Now question #3. It's our first date out, where do you take me.  
  
Bachelor #1: Dinner and a flicker.  
  
Bachelor #2: Back to my place.  
  
Amber: My, my, someone moves a little fast. Bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: Around town.  
  
Amber: Question #4: Who would you have me meet first, your mother, or your best friend.  
  
Bachelor #1: My mother because I'd be afraid you'd think my best friend is hotter than me.  
  
Amber: Awe how cute…your protective.  
  
Bachelor #2: My mother because I love her so.  
  
Bachelor #3: My best friend.  
  
Amber: Now finally, sing a song that describes your love.  
  
Bachelor #1: There's something I got to say You're always with me even though You're far away Talking to you on my cell Just the sound of your voice Makes my heart melt Oh Girl It's True I'm all about you I'm all about us No baby you never have to question my love And every night There's a new crowd But it's always you I'm singing about There is only one these words are going out to Oh Girl I'm all about you.  
  
Amber: Wow…  
  
Bachelor #2: My gift is my song and this ones for you  
  
And you can tell everybody this is your song  
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
  
Amber: And bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: So this is love, Mmmmmm So this is love So this is what makes life divine I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm And now I know The key to all heaven is mine My heart has wings, Mmmmmm And I can fly I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of Mmmmmm Mmmmmm So this is love  
  
Amber: Wow…this is a toughy.  
  
Aimee: Do you know which one your going to pick?  
  
Amber: (Thinks a moment) I choose…bachelor #1.  
  
Aimee: You sure?  
  
Amber: Yes.  
  
Aimee: Really sure?  
  
Amber: Yes.  
  
Aimee: Really Really sure.  
  
Amber: YES!!  
  
Aimee: You don't have to yell. Let's meet the two you didn't choose then. Bachelor #2…Dutchy!  
  
(Dutchy walks out from behind curtain)  
  
Dutchy: I thought you'd pick me but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Amber: Sorry.  
  
(Dutchy leaves the stage)  
  
Aimee: and bachelor #3…Snoody!  
  
(Snoody walks out from behind the curtain.)  
  
Snoody: Have fun tonight!  
  
Amber: Thanks!  
  
(Snoody leaves the stage)  
  
Aimee: And now to find out who Amber's date will be…bachelor #1…  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Aimee: David!  
  
(David walks out and sits by Amber)  
  
Amber: Wow! I got a cute one!  
  
David: Thanks…  
  
Aimee: This couple is going to be sent to California for a week with passes to Disneyland and Disney California Adventure. Isn't that exciting.  
  
Amber: Wow! I love Disneyland!  
  
David: Sounds like fun!  
  
Aimee: And so this ends our fourth edition of The Date Mate. Stay tuned for the next episode. It should e interesting. Good night New York!  
  
Okay…so I did kinda bad on this one but don't worry the next one will be ten times better!! So look forward to it. It should come soon!! 


	5. Ally

1 Next chappy…very funny…read and review please!!!  
  
2  
  
3 The Date Mate  
  
(Aimee walks on from stage left) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello and welcome back to our fifth edition of The Date Mate. I am your host Aimee and today we have a young lady with us today from our very own Brooklyn, New York. Please put your hands together and welcome Ally to the stage.  
  
(Ally walks on from stage right) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello Ally.  
  
Ally: Hello Aimee.  
  
Aimee: How are you today?  
  
Ally: Good. And yourself?  
  
Aimee: Good also. So what is it you do for a living exactly.  
  
Ally: I work for the newspaper.  
  
Aimee: Very exciting.  
  
Ally: Yes.  
  
Aimee: Well lets begin our game. All you have to do today is ask a series of –  
  
Ally: questions to the three bachelors behind the curtain then I pick one, blah blah blah. I figured that out four shows ago.  
  
Aimee: Oh…sorry. Lets begin then.  
  
(Ally picks up question cards)  
  
Ally: Question #1: I slip on the stairs in front of everyone and am humiliated, what do you do to make me feel better? Bachelor #1?  
  
Bachelor #1: I yell at the people who laughed at you.  
  
Ally: Bachelor #2?  
  
Bachelor #2: I help you up and walk away.  
  
Ally: and bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: I fall also that way we are both humiliated.  
  
Ally: Aww, thanks. Question #2: Why do you make a suitable bachelor for me?  
  
Bachelor #1: I'm sweet and nice.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'm cute and caring.  
  
Bachelor #3: I know how to show a lady a real good time.  
  
Ally: (whispers) 'Hell Yea!' Okay, next. Picture this situation. We've been dating for quite a while now but I start looking at other guys because you don't seem to love me very much, Convince me to stay with you and that you still love me.  
  
Bachelor #1: NOO!! Don't leave me hunny! I need you in my life. You mean everything to me! Please don't leave me!  
  
Ally: A bit whinny…bachelor #2?  
  
Bachelor #2: You know these other guys may look hot but they will never be able to give you what I can give you. So stay with me baby and you'll see.  
  
Ally: Hmm….maybe. bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: If you like him better go to him.  
  
Ally: What??  
  
Bachelor #3: But I'll never stop loving you. I love you from the moon and back. I'd do anything for you. Even if it means giving you up because your happiness means more to me then anything else in the world.  
  
Ally: how sweet…  
  
(Dead silence)  
  
Aimee: (clears throat) Uh…Ally? Next question.  
  
Ally: Huh? Oh! Sorry! Uh…where was I…oh! Bachelor #1: If you were a piece of candy what would you be and why?  
  
Bachelor #1: M&M's because I melt in your mouth not in your hands.  
  
Ally: Okay…bachelor#2?  
  
Bachelor #2: A lollypop because I'm fun to suck on. (AN: EWW..I know I'm gross! But I ran out of ideas okay!)  
  
Ally: Eww…bachelor #3?  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd be a Now 'n Later so I could make you happy now and make you happy later. (AN: That reply was made up by my friend Asad. Just borrowing it.)  
  
Ally: (laughs) That's very creative. Now bachelor #1 sing a song for me.  
  
Bachelor #1: Can this be true Tell me can this be real? How can I pyt in two words what I feel? My life was complete I thought I was whole Why do I feel like I'm losing control? Never knew that love could feel like this And you changed my world with just one kiss How can it be that right here with me, there's an angel? It's a miracle Your love is like a river peaceful and deep your soul is like a secert that I never could keep when I look into your eyes I know that it's true God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
  
  
Ally: That's so sweet! Now bachelor #2 sing to me.  
  
Bachelor #2: Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on.  
  
Ally: And Bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: Girl, You know that there's one thing that I love  
  
But, it's not you I'm thinking of  
  
I Want the ultimate cheeseburger  
  
Break it down!  
  
Cheese, meat  
  
Cheese, cheese, meat  
  
And that's it  
  
Baby, you know it's hot and juicy  
  
Jack won't make it till you order it  
  
Ally: (Cracks up with laughter) YES! That's so perfect!  
  
(Crowd cheers)  
  
Bachelor#3: Thank you thank you.  
  
Aimee: Are you ready to make your pick.  
  
Ally: More than ready.  
  
Aimee: So who is the lucky one.  
  
Ally: Bachelor #3!!  
  
Aimee: I saw that one coming. Well lets meet the other two. Bachelor #1…Boots!  
  
(Boots walks out)  
  
Boots: Darn, I thought I won you over with that song.  
  
Ally: Sorry, I love the Ultimate Cheeseburger!  
  
(Boots exits stage)  
  
Aimee: And Bachelor #2…Specs!  
  
(Specs walks out)  
  
Specs: I never get picked!  
  
Ally: Sorry…  
  
(Specs leaves stage)  
  
Aimee: And now the moment we've all been waiting for (AN: I sure have been). Ally's date…bachelor #3…  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Aimee: Spot!  
  
(Spot walks out and Ally makes a little squealing noise. She jumps up from her seat and runs and jumps into Spots open arms and they kiss. Yes they kiss. (AN:HAHAHA Sharon! Look who Spot ended up with!!) Then they come back and sit down and Spot drapes his arm around Ally's shoulders)  
  
Aimee: Whoa…this is the most happiest pair I've made so far… That was some jump.  
  
Ally: (Grinning) Thank you!  
  
Spot: I got the purtiest girl out there.  
  
Aimee: ally how are you feeling right now?  
  
Ally: Extremely happy. I have a date with the most hottest, sweetest and wonderful guy in the world.  
  
Aimee: Well ready to be happier because we are sending you on a ten day cruise to Hawaii with money to spend there then afterwards we have a room for you in the Brooklyn hotel for a weekend. Sound exciting.  
  
Ally: Hell Yeah!  
  
Spot: A whole ten days on a boat with my favorite girl. What can be better?  
  
(They kiss again)  
  
Aimee: (Turning towards crowd) That ends today's episode of The Date Mate. Hope to see you next time. Goodnight!  
  
  
  
(Thanks for reading so now all you have to do is review! I'm looking forward to hear what you all have to say!) 


	6. Special Edition

Here it is chapter five. Sorry it took so long. I wrote this out of writers block so it might be a bit odd. But enjoy and review please!!  
  
  
  
The Date Mate: Special Edition  
  
(Aimee walks on from stage left) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello and welcome to a special edition of The Date Mate. Instead of hooking up people tonight I am bringing back the five couples we have already paired up to see how they are doing. So welcome couple number one Sharon and Mush.  
  
(Sharon and Mush enter from stage right)(Crowd cheers)(They sit on the first couch marked number one)  
  
Aimee: Hello you two.  
  
Sharon: Hey Aimee.  
  
Aimee: How are things going for you?  
  
Mush: Great!  
  
Aimee: Good now lets bring couple number two out. Please welcome Mandi and Racetrack.  
  
(Mandi and Racetrack enter from stage left) (Crowd cheers) (They sit down on the second couch marked with a number two)  
  
Aimee: Hello Mandi. It is Mandi right? Not Gabi?  
  
Mandi: Yes it's me.  
  
Aimee: Okay good just making sure. Did you two have a nice trip.  
  
Race: Yes very nice. Couldn't have gotten better.  
  
Aimee: That's Good. Now lets bring out couple number three. Please welcome Gabi and Jack.  
  
(Jack and Gabi enter from stage right.) (Crowd cheers) (They sit on the third couch marked with a number three)  
  
Aimee: Hello you two. How was Santa Fe?  
  
Jack: It was da best!  
  
Aimee: Really?  
  
Jack: da space, da air, and da horses…  
  
(Gabi gives him an evil stare)  
  
Jack: Oh and Gabi of course. Wouldn't have been da same without her.  
  
(Gabi grins)  
  
Aimee: Did you have a good time also Gabi?  
  
Gabi: Yes it was wonderful.  
  
Aimee: Now lets bring out couple number four. Welcome to the stage Amber and David.  
  
(Amber and David enter from stage left.) (Crowd cheers) (They sit down in the fourth couch marked with a number four.)  
  
Aimee: Hello you two! How are you doing?  
  
David: Very good Thank you.  
  
Aimee: How was California?  
  
Amber: Wonderful, I just love Disneyland.  
  
Aimee: It is quite a nice place.  
  
Amber: Sure is.  
  
Aimee: Well, now to bring out our last couple. Welcome to the stage Ally and Spot!  
  
(Nothing happens)  
  
Aimee: Uh…Ally and Spot!  
  
(Still nothing happens)  
  
Aimee: Er…can someone go see where those two are?  
  
(Stage helper runs backstage) (a minute later Ally and Spot run onto the stage from stage right out of breath) (They sit down in the fifth couch marked with a number five)  
  
Aimee: And where exactly were you two?  
  
Ally: Uh…nowhere…  
  
Spot: What she said…  
  
(Stage helper walks up to Aimee)  
  
Stage Helper: (whispering in Aimee's ear) I found them kissing back stage.  
  
Aimee: Oh dear…  
  
(Stage helper walks away)  
  
Aimee: So I take it you two had a good time.  
  
Ally: It was wonderful.  
  
Spot: Da Best.  
  
Aimee: That's good.  
  
Aimee: Well, now that we've got you all out here we are going to play a little game…  
  
Sharon: Oh no…  
  
Aimee: No need to worry. All we're are going to do is split up the couples –  
  
Spot and Ally: NO!  
  
Aimee: and set them up randomly with different people-  
  
Spot and Ally: NO!  
  
Aimee: Just kidding! Okay now really what we really are going to do is quiz you on how much you got to know the other person while you were out.  
  
Spot and Ally: Oh good!  
  
Aimee: So what we are going to do is send the girls off and ask the guys some questions about them then bring back the girls and see how the guys did then we are going to send the guys off and ask the girls a bunch of questions about the guys. Ready?  
  
All: Yup.  
  
Aimee: Okay bye girls.  
  
(All the girls walk to the back stage.)  
  
Aimee: Okay Guys, first question. What is your girls favorite color? Mush we'll start with you.  
  
Mush: Easy, red.  
  
Aimee: Okay and Race.  
  
Race: Yello.  
  
Aimee: Jack?  
  
Jack: Purple.  
  
Aimee: David?  
  
David: Blue.  
  
Aimee: And Spot.  
  
Spot: Macaroni and Cheese.  
  
Aimee: You sure?  
  
Spot: Yup.  
  
Aimee: Okay…Next question. What is her most memorable past time.  
  
Mush: Meeting me.  
  
Race: Playing hide 'n go seek wit her sister.  
  
Jack: Dancing in the talent show.  
  
David: birth of her little nephew.  
  
Spot: Eating her first slice of Pizza.  
  
Aimee: You have some weird responses Spot.  
  
(Spot shrugs)  
  
Aimee: Okay, last question. What is her most prized possession?  
  
Mush: Laptop.  
  
Race: Dance slippers.  
  
Jack: picture of her family.  
  
David: Necklace her father gave her.  
  
Spot: Her Pet Rock Fred.  
  
Aimee: I don't want to even ask. Let's bring out the girls.  
  
(Girls come back out and sit down.)  
  
Aimee: Okay girls, I am going to tell you the questions and tell you the guys responses then you will lift up your card to see if they match ready?  
  
Girls: Yup.  
  
Aimee: Okay first question was What is your favorite color. Mush said red…  
  
Sharon: (Lifts up card) It's red!  
  
Aimee: A point for you. Now, Race said yellow.  
  
Mandi: (Lifts up card) It's yellow!  
  
Aimee: Doing good so far. Okay Gabi, Jack said purple.  
  
Mandi: (Lifts up card) Purple!  
  
Aimee: David said blue.  
  
Amber: (Lifts up card) Blue of course!  
  
Aimee: Okay now Ally Spot thinks your favorite color is Macaroni and cheese…  
  
Ally: (Lifts up card) It is!  
  
Aimee: What the-? Too weird…next question was what is your favorite past time. Mush replied "meeting me"  
  
Sharon: (Lifts up card) Actually it was graduating from high school.  
  
Aimee: Sorry but you don't get the point.  
  
Mush: Oops…  
  
Aimee: Race replied playing hide 'n go seek with your sister.  
  
Mandi: (Lifts up card) Right!  
  
Aimee: Good job! Jack's reply was dancing in the talent show.  
  
Gabi: (Lifts up card) Nope it was getting my drawling chosen for the cover of the newspaper.  
  
Jack: Shoot! That was my second guess! Really it was!  
  
Gabi: It's okay Jack.  
  
Aimee: David's reply was Birth of you nephew.  
  
Amber: (Lifts up card) Correct!  
  
Aimee: Now Spot said eating your first slice of pizza.  
  
Ally: (Lifts up card) another point for us!  
  
Aimee: Odd… Okay lasts question. What is your most prized possession? Mush said Laptop.  
  
Sharon: (Lifts up card) Correct!  
  
Aimee: Race said dance slippers.  
  
Mandi: (Lifts up card) Yup!  
  
Aimee: Good job. Jack said picture of family.  
  
Gabi: (Lifts up card) That's right!  
  
Aimee: Good Good. Now David said the necklace that your dad gave you.  
  
Amber: (Lifts up card) And that's right!  
  
Aimee: Great! Now Spot said, your pet rock Fred…  
  
Ally: (Lifts up card) Yeah! He remembered!  
  
Aimee: Well then the couples in the lead are Race and Mandi, Amber and David, and Ally and Spot. So, let's send the guys away. Bye-bye Boys!  
  
(Boys exit stage)  
  
Aimee: Okay first question. What is his favorite place to be?  
  
Sharon: With me.  
  
Mandi: At the racetrack,  
  
Gabi: Santa Fe.  
  
Amber: With his family.  
  
Ally: Brooklyn.  
  
Aimee: Question #2: What is his favorite thing to do?  
  
Sharon: Talk to me.  
  
Aimee: Do you think his whole life revolves around you or something.  
  
Sharon: You'll see.  
  
Aimee: Okay, Mandi?  
  
Mandi: Bet on the races.  
  
Gabi: Ride horses.  
  
Amber: Uh…work.  
  
Ally: Shot thingys wit his slingshot.  
  
Aimee: And last question, what was the one thing he liked most about your date together?  
  
Sharon: Me.  
  
Mandi: The food.  
  
Gabi: The horses.  
  
Amber: The rides.  
  
Ally: The funny little man dat slipped on da banana peel dat Spot threw on da floor.  
  
Aimee: Okay…let's bring out the guys.  
  
(Guys come back out)  
  
Aimee: Alright men you know what you have to do so let's do it. First question was what is your favorite place to be? Sharon said, With her.  
  
Mush: (Lifts up card) With her is correct.  
  
Aimee: Oh my…okay Race, Mandi said at the racetrack.  
  
Race: (Lifts up card) She knows me to well.  
  
Aimee: Jack, Gabi said Santa Fe.  
  
Jack: (Lifts up card) Of course!  
  
Aimee: David, Amber said with your family.  
  
David: (Lifts up card) and that is right!  
  
Aimee: Good job Amber. Now Spot, Ally said Brooklyn.  
  
Spot: (Lifts up card) And Brooklyn is da Answer!  
  
Ally: Yeah!  
  
Aimee: Okay, the next question was what is your favorite thing to do? Mush, Sharon thinks that it is talking to her.  
  
Mush: (Lifts up card) That's right!  
  
Aimee: Okay……Race, Mandi said it was bettin on the races.  
  
Race: (Lifts up card) my little Mandi is correct again!  
  
Aimee: Good now Jack, Gabi said ridding horses.  
  
Jack: (Lifts up card) and she got it correct!  
  
Aimee: David, Amber said work.  
  
David: (Lifts up card) Actually it was writing.  
  
Amber: Oops.  
  
David: That's okay sweetie.  
  
Aimee: Spot, Ally said shoot thingys with your slingshot.  
  
Spot: (Lifts up card) (It says exactly what Ally had said.)  
  
Yup!  
  
Aimee: Odd…Well the last question is…What is the one thing you liked about your date together. Mush, Sharon said her.  
  
Mush: (Lifts up card) Correct!  
  
Aimee: God man get a life. You're obsessive about her.  
  
Mush: Nah, I just love her so much…  
  
Aimee: Race, Mandi said the food.  
  
Race: (Lifts up card) and da food 'tis is.  
  
Aimee: Jack, Gabi said the horses.  
  
Jack: (Lifts up card) and once again my baby is correct.  
  
Aimee: David, Amber said the rides.  
  
David: (Lifts up card) those rides sure were fun especially because I was sitting next to her.  
  
Aimee: How cute. Now Spot, Ally said the funny little man that slipped on the banana peel that you threw on the floor.  
  
Spot: (Shows results) dat was the funniest thing in da world. We were on da floor wit laughing!!  
  
Aimee: Well it seems we have a tie. Our winners are Mandi and Race as well as Spot and Ally. Who would've known they did more than make out the whole time.  
  
Ally: We did a lot more than just make out!  
  
Spot: A whole lots more if ya get me drift.  
  
Ally: Uh..more than dat two. We talked a lot and spent quality time together.  
  
Aimee: Well our two winners just won themselves a seven-day cruise to Florida in the nicest rooms on the boat. But don't you other couples worry you won something also. You are going on the same cruise but not in the nicer rooms…but your still going!  
  
Race: Hey wait. Is our room going ta be next ta those two?  
  
Aimee: Yeah why?  
  
Race: Man we're neveah goin to get sleep.  
  
Spot: Hey we don't do dat all da time.  
  
Race: Sure.  
  
Ally: (grinning) Don't worry Race you'll get your sleep.  
  
Aimee: That ends today's Special Edition of The Date Mate. Until next time. Goodnight!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it! How'd you like it? Please review! I'll be getting up a new chapter soon! So look for it! 


	7. Stacy

Attention Everyone! Just to let you know as I write this I am trying to make it as funny as possible without offending anyone. So the Ally one was easy to write well because I'm Ally and I can make as much fun of myself as I want and not get offended so I'm sorry if I offend anyone!! I don't mean too!!!  
  
This chapter is for amazing-moth…it's all about you!  
  
Oh and for those who are sending in for me to write stories about you I might not use the three boy choices you gave me cuz of the fact dat some of the boys are taken already. So sorry! I'll work it in somehow!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Date Mate  
  
(Aimee walks in from stage left) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello and welcome back to The Date Mate. I am your host Aimee and today we have a young girl who has come from Sacramento, California. Welcome to the stage, Stacey!  
  
(Stacey comes on from stage right) (Crowd cheers)  
  
Aimee: Hello Stacey. How are you today?  
  
Stacey: Doing quite well thank you.  
  
Aimee: So what is it that you do exactly?  
  
Stacey: I'm a racecar driver.  
  
Aimee: What a fun job.  
  
Stacey: It is.  
  
Aimee: Well Lets begin. By now we should all know the rules as Ally pointed out in the last game so we don't have to go over that. So just pick up your cards and start asking.  
  
(Stacey picks up question cards)  
  
Stacey: Alright, bachelor #1. If I were Snow white which dwarf would you be and why?  
  
Bachelor #1: Doc because I would always be there to look after you.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd be Sleepy so I could fall asleep in your lap.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd be Dopey. He gets kissed the most by Snow white.  
  
Stacey: Aw how cute! Question #2: I'm afraid of heights but I have to fly to go out and visit my family. How do you help me get over that fear?  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd take you on one of those rides, like Dumbo at Disneyland, and stay all the way at the top and make you look down to see that it's not scary.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd show you that being up high isn't scary by taking you up on the roof of a house and staying up there for awhile.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd take you to a tall building and sit on the edge with you holding you tight so you can't fall, then I'd fly with you to visit your family and hold you then so you can't fall.  
  
Stacey: Creative boys! Question #3: If you were an ice cream topping what topping would you be and why?  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd be sprinkles because everyone likes the.  
  
Bachelor #2: I would be caramel because I sweet and tasty.  
  
Bachelor #3: I would be hot fudge because I'm hot and wanted.  
  
Stacey: How cute! Now question #4: What would you do for me if I lost my puppy?  
  
Bachelor #1: I'd buy you a new one.  
  
Bachelor #2: I'd hold you as you cried about it then take you to get a new puppy.  
  
Bachelor #3: I'd look for your puppy for days not sleeping until I found it.  
  
Stacey: Awww! Well now for the final question. Sing me a song.  
  
Bachelor #1:The loneliness of nights alone the search for strength to carry on my every hope has seemed to die my eyes had no more tears to cry then like the sun shining up above you surrounded me with your endless love Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me You are my everything Nothing your love won't bring My life is yours alone The only love I've ever known Your spirit pulls me through When nothing else will do Every night I pray On bended knee That you will always be My everything.  
  
Stacey: Wow…that is so sweet! Now bachelor #2.  
  
Bachelor #2: It's in the silences, the words you never say I see it in your eyes, it always starts the same way It seems like everyone we know, is breaking up Does anybody ever stay together, anymore? I promise you, from the bottom of my heart I will love you till death do us part I promise you as a lover and a friend I will love you like I never love again With everything I am.  
  
Stacey: Awww! You all sound so great. But lets hear bachelor #3.  
  
Bachelor #3: (whispers to Bachelor #2) watch me win her over here (out loud) I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need. I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.. I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Chorus I want to stand with you on a mountain. I want to bathe with you in the sea. I want to lay like this forever. Until the sky falls down on me ...  
  
Stacey: I love that song! (AN: I don't know if you really do but you do here k?) This is such a hard pick!  
  
Aimee: They all seem perfect for you.  
  
Stacey: They do but I think I'll have to go with bachelor #3.  
  
Aimee: Why him?  
  
Stacey: He put more heart into his responses.  
  
Aimee: I see. Well lets meet the other two. Bachelor #1…Racetrack!  
  
(Race walks out.)  
  
Race: Hey thanks for not picking me cuz I got a date wit Mandi tonight.  
  
Stacey: Oh…okay.  
  
(Race leaves the stage)  
  
Aimee: And Bachelor #2…Mush!  
  
(Mush walks out on a cell phone)  
  
Mush: Hey Sharon it's me. I'm going to pick you up about 6 tonight k? See you then.  
  
Stacey: Shoot they all got dates today.  
  
(Mush leaves stage still taking on the phone)  
  
Aimee: And your date for tonight, bachelor #3….  
  
(Drum roll)  
  
Aimee: Spot!  
  
(Out walks…)  
  
Stacey: Hey! That's not Spot!  
  
Aimee: Uh…excuse me but who are you?  
  
Bachelor #3: Names Erik. I'm a stage helper here.  
  
Aimee: Okay Erik where's Spot?  
  
Erik: He paid me to sit in his place for him. He ran out with some girl or something.  
  
Aimee: Oh…well Stacey you won Erik. Is that okay?  
  
Stacey: (Looks at how cute he is) Yeah it's fine…  
  
Aimee: Well then Stacey and Erik are going to be sent on a three night stay at the Marriott in one of there sweets in none other than New York. Won't that be fun?  
  
Stacey: Sounds exciting.  
  
Aimee: That ends today episode of The Date Mate. See you next time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry Stacey but all your choices were taken. But you can make Erik look like whatever your heart desires!! 


End file.
